


Embonados

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [82]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Breakfast, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting Friends, Moving In Together, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Snow, Texting, implied/referenced past threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 74] Igual que piezas de rompecabeza, encajan entre sí.





	Embonados

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta la analogía de las piezas de rompecabezas, donde cada una es diferente y embona con el resto de manera diferente.

**Embonados**

 

A pesar de reunirse a almorzar tal como habían acordado, Gustav y Georgie con sus respectivas parejas en un exclusivo restaurante de los contados que había en Magdeburg y pasar un rato agradable en su mayor parte, pasado aquel encuentro no volvió a haber otro en lo que restó de aquel 2011 tan caótico.

Vía mensaje se enteró Gustav de que Georgie y Henning habían ido a pasar Año Nuevo en compañía de sus colegados de oficina en un exclusivo resort para esquiar en Suiza, y que si bien se había divertido practicando deporte y bebiendo chocolate caliente frente a las fogatas, a eso se habían limitado sus buenos ratos. Por lo demás, fueron cenas con un aire corporativo en donde los temas de conversación eran la empresa en la que trabajaban, las fluctuaciones de mercado, y las posibles especulaciones para el siguiente año. En vano buscó Georgie hacer buenas migas con las esposas de los colegas de Henning, porque en su mayoría eran mujeres mayores de cuarenta años y con niños pequeños, sino es que adolescentes en plena fase de rebelión, todos ellos consentidos por la vida de lujo que habían llevado hasta ese momento y capaces de montar un berinche si durante el desayuno el camarero que los atendía cometía un error con su orden.

Para Georgie, que desde el inicio de su carrera les hizo prometer a Gustav y Bill y Tom el no permitir que los humos de la fama se les subieran y convertirse en los típicos _rockstars_ que eran más conocidos por su mal comportamiento que por su música, seguro que aquel viaje rodeada de gente rica y presuntuosa le había crispado los nervios, y Gustav la compadecía por no haber tenido manera de escaparse a tal compromiso.

Ya casi a punto de volver, la bajista se le confirmó con una queja clara e inequívoca: “Una panda de niños grandes y muy consentidos”, se quejó Georgie, y Gustav se sintió apenado por ella y su mal cierre de año, más todavía considerando que él lo había pasado con su familia mientras que Bianca lo hacía con la suya. Gustav habría preferido que con ese acomodo hubiera Georgie decidido volver a Magdeburg, pero Henning había hecho más peso en su decisión, y el resto había estado fuera de sus manos.

Así transcurrió enero completo sin más noticias suyas que mensajes de texto aquí y allá, y la ocasional llamada que nunca sobrepasaba los cinco minutos porque por alguna razón, ya fuera por él o ella, sus respectivas parejas les apresuraban a colgar.

En enero también se comunicó directamente Bill con Gustav, y tras un par de minutos incómodos en los que se pusieron al tanto de la vida del otro y hablaron de amenidades sin importancia, el menor de los gemelos sacó a colación el tema que le atañaba.

—Georgie nos dijo ya que te contó que estamos bien todos. Al menos nosotros tres, y que de tu parte no hay malos sentimientos, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces… No estaría mal que nos viéramos los cuatro.

—¿Cuándo?

—El próximo mes, en dos semanas. Tom y yo iremos de visita con mamá y Gordon, y de paso tenemos contratos nuevos para todos. No sería mala idea reunirnos y leerlos en grupo, para pulir detalles, ¿no te parece?

—Sería estupendo —confirmó Gustav—. ¿Ya has empezado a escribir canciones?

—Sí, y Tom me ha ayudado un poco con la melodía, pero no es lo mismo sin ti y Georgie. los cuatro funcionamos de maravilla como una máquina bien aceitada, y antes preferiría renunciar a la música que trabajar con otra bajista y otro baterista, uhm… Pero sin presiones, no te estoy tratando de chantajear emocionalmente.

—No te preocupes. Yo tampoco podría acoplarme a otra banda después de trabajar con ustedes. Y es bueno que nos reunamos, los cuatro quiero decir. Será divertido.

Acordando una fecha y una confirmación previa, Gustav finalizó la llamada y compartió las buenas noticias con Bianca, que si bien había estado en la misma habitación que él pero concentrada en pintarse las uñas de los pies y distraída.

—Será raro —dijo ella apenas Gustav tomó una pausa después de narrarle excitado sus planes a futuro—. Hasta este momento eras mi novio el baterista de Tokio Hotel, pero ahora serás en verdad el baterista de Tokio Hotel. Y me resultará extraño que salgas de gira y no estés tan libre como antes.

—La gira vendrá por lo menos hasta dentro de un año. Grabar un disco no es cualquier cosa —explicó Gustav sentándose a su lado en el sillón—. Antes tenemos que ver el asunto con los contratos, hablar con la disquera, escribir las letras, reunirnos un par de veces para ensañar y volver a coger el ritmo…

—Oh, vaya… —Detuvo Bianca sus movimientos precisos con la brocha del esmalte sobre su dedo más pequeño.

—Y los gemelos ahora están en LA, así que quedaría pendiente la cuestión crucial de cómo trabajar en equipo si dos estamos aquí en Alemania y los otros dos a nueve horas de distancia. Por no hablar que ellos son criaturas nocturnas, y en cambio Georgie y yo nos acostumbramos a madrugar y estar en cama a una hora decente. Como mínimo va a ser interesante la producción de este próximo disco.

Bianca hundió los hombros, y el cambio no le pasó desapercibido a Gustav.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, uh, es sólo que… —Guardando la brocha en su envase y abanicándose el pie para acelerar el proceso de secado, Bianca se cuidó de no mirarlo directo a los ojos mientras hablaba—. Te va a parecer tonto, pero… Me acostumbré tanto a tenerte disponible la mayor parte del tiempo, que  ahora que tú también tendrás un trabajo tengo la impresión de que nos veremos poco y nos afectará.

—Oh, Püppchen —dijo Gustav, y Bianca se recargó contra él y se dejó abrazar por el costado—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Todavía faltan meses antes de que entremos al estudio.

—Pero después de irás de gira por meses, y por mi trabajo no sabré nada de ti salvo por lo que encuentre en internet y medios de comunicación.

—Ya, pero también habrá oportunidades para que me acompañes durante un fin de semana largo, y en vacaciones te llevaré conmigo a donde sea. Así conocerás Los Ángeles, o hasta Miami si es que volvemos a grabar en un estudio que la disquera tiene ahí.

—Y ahí es donde siento pánico por conocer al resto de tus amigos…

—¿Tom y Bill? Nah, te caerán bien una vez que te acostumbres a ellos.

—Uhhh… —Apoyando la mejilla contra el pectoral de Gustav, Bianca lanzó una bomba inesperada—. ¿Cómo sobrellevó esto tu anterior novia?

La mente se Gustav se convirtió en una pizarra en blanco, y el baterista abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces sin que ningún sonido emanara de su garganta.

—No quiero ser una de esas novias psicópatas que se obsesiona de mala manera de las ex novias de su novio, pero… Raras veces la mencionas, y siendo que duraron años juntos y no fue hace tanto que rompieron…

—Nosotros… —Gustav carraspeó—. Bien. No era fácil, pero… dimos lo mejor de nosotros para que funcionara. Y lo hizo.

—¿Te acompañó en alguna gira o estuvo contigo durante la grabación de algún disco?

«Siempre, de todos», pensó Gustav con remordimiento, pero a riesgo de ser merecedor de un puñetazo en la quijada por delatarse de una manera tan burda, optó por una respuesta más matizada.

—Cuando podía…

Bianca exhaló por la nariz. —Ok, intentaré hacer lo que pueda para estar ahí para ti y a la vez no estorbarte.

—Sería imposible —dijo Gustav, besando su cabeza—. Sólo no te hagas ilusiones, porque es menos glamuroso de lo que podrías imaginar. Bastará que nos acompañes una vez para que descubras lo tedioso de repetir la misma melodía treinta veces diferentes para quedarnos con la primera opción.

—¿En serio? —Rió Bianca.

— _Muy_ en serio.

Y dando por finalizado ese tema, se acurrucaron mejor para una minisiesta.

 

A finales de mes y cuando parecía que nada interesante iba a ocurrir, Bianca llamó a Gustav durante su hora de almuerzo y le compartió las terribles noticias que acababa de recibir.

—A Josephine le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en Dresden y se va a mudar.

Incapaz de diferenciar a sus compañeras de piso por nombre (Gustav se refería a ellas como la rubia y la morena), el baterista al menos buscó mostrarse compasivo.

—No puede ser tan malo. Son buenas nuevas para ella, ¿no?

—Para ella sí. Para Lorie y para mí no tanto, sobre todo para mí. Lorie al menos tiene planes de casarse este verano, así que su novio y ella puede darse el lujo de irse a vivir desde ya con él, pero en cambio yo… —Bianca soltó un suspiro que contenía su alma—. Ahora que me he quedado no con una compañera de piso menos, sino con dos, no sé cómo demonios podré pagar la renta de febrero.

—¿Y no tienes otro par de amigas que busque un sitio para rentar?

Bianca gruñó. —Sé realista, Gustav. Enero no es precisamente el mes que la mayoría escoge para mudarse. Si al menos hubieran esperado a abril quizá habría podido tener tiempo para colgar anuncios en el periódico y conseguir a alguien, pero a cinco días del cierre de mes y con un fin de semana de por medio, lo dudo mucho. Tal vez sólo debería sacar mis cosas y regresarme a casa de mis padres, admitir mi derrota… —Finalizó ella desmoralizada, y Gustav se condolió por su pesar.

—Seguro que encuentras una solución.

—Ya, sí, seguro.

Finalizando su llamada, a Gustav le fue imposible sacarse a Bianca y su problema de la cabeza por el resto de la tarde. Así que mientras hacía cola en el banco, después en la panadería, y por último en la tienda en donde se compró una cajetilla de cigarros, éste buscó por todos los medios alguna solución que fuera plausible. De antemano tenía seguro que mientras estuviera en su poder él no permitiría que Bianca volviera a la casa de sus padres. El golpe que esto representaría a su ego sería fatal para ella, y ni hablar de ir por ella ahí y tener que lidiar con sus progenitores. Eso era un rotundo no en su lista.

Mientras cocinaba una cena para dos, Gustav continuó repasando las opciones disponibles, que a su parecer se reducían a dos: Podría prestarle el dinero a Bianca para que no tuviera problemas con el alquiler, o de buena voluntad ofrecerle el cuarto de invitados que él tenía en su piso.

La primera alternativa le resultaba a él más que cómoda. Bastaría con firmarle un cheque para digamos, por los siguientes tres meses, y listo. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Bianca consiguiera compañertas nuevas y sus preocupaciones se esfumaran. Claro que antes tendría que calcular que ciertas facturas no se reducirían como por arte de magia, como era la cuenta del internet que antes se repartía entre tres y quedaría a cargo sólo de Bianca, por no hablar de que Bianca lo consideraría un tanto ofensivo el que él se hiciera cargo de sus problemas monetarios sólo porque de los dos era el que tenía una cuenta de ahorro con varios ceros, y de antemano sabía Gustav que ella se negaría.

La otra idea no era mala, pero… Gustav no terminaba de decidirse para exponérsela a Bianca. A pesar de que técnicamente pasaban juntos un promedio de cinco días juntos a la semana en los que Bianca se quedaba a dormir con él, y que por lo tanto ya le había concedido varios cajones de su armario y un lado del perchero, así como un estante en el baño para su maquillaje y enseres personales, Gustav no terminaba de decidirse a dar ese gran paso y pasar a ser una pareja oficial que viviera junta. La perspectiva era buena, se acoplaban bien en cuanto limpieza, orden y darse su espacio cuando el otro lo requería, pero Gustav temía que dar ese gram paso significaría no tener oportunidad de después dar marcha atrás, y el miedo lo paralizaba.

«Aunque la verdad es que… ¿Qué cambiaría en sí?”, se cuestionó él mientras le daba los últimos toques a la sopa con pollo y verduras que iba a servir esa noche, y se sumía más en reflexiones.

Casi desde el comienzo de su relación le había entregado Gustav una llave para su uso personal, además de especificarle al portero que Bianca tenía permiso ilimitado de entrada y salida sin importar la hora del día o de la noche que fuera. En cuanto a sus personalidades, no cabía duda que encajaban de maravilla, puesto que se complementaban a su modo, y así como Gustav tenía facilidad para leer sus estados de ánimo, el mismo caso aplicaba a Bianca, quien se alejava o retiraba según las necesidades del baterista. «Ella me entiende, es divertida, y la verdad es que la pasamos muy bien, salvo por…”

Deteniendo sus movimientos con el cucharón dentro de la olla que ya estaba punto de hervir y de la cual emanaba un delicioso aroma, Gustav recordó el único impedimento que le anclaba al pasado y que le impedía tomar la mano de Bianca y acompañarla a un futuro que les perteneciera.

Georgie.

Tan llano y simple, Georgie.

La misma Georgie de la cual no había tenido noticias desde hacía casi una semana, y que por todo lo que sabía bien podría estar en Magdeburg, Hamburg, o en la luna, porque sin importar la distancia, seguía marcando en su estatus como ausente y sin responder cualquier intento de comunicación de su parte.

Esa Georgie que todavía añoraba y por quien no perdía las esperanzas, pero… A quien cada vez le era más sencillo mantener almacenada en el trastero de su memoria cuando era Bianca quien lo besaba y le hacía que podía y debía vivir sin Georgie, igual que ella hacía al lado de Henning.

Con los hombros caídos por esa epifanía, Gustav apenas si fue consciente cuando la puerta principal de su piso se abrió, y Bianca entró arrastrando los pies.

—Hey —la saludó apenas tuvo oportunidad—. La comida está casi lista. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

La respuesta de Bianca, aunque verbal, fue inentiligible.

Descalzándose en la entrada, Bianca caminó descalza hasta la cocina y se abrazó a Gustav por la espalda, enterrando el rostro en su espalda.

—Hablé con la casera —murmuró contra la tela de su camiseta—, y la muy infeliz me puso un ultimátum: O consigo la renta del mes próximo para la medianoche del día último, o me desalojará.

—No puede hacer eso, es un atentado a tu persona. Tienes un contrato de arrendamiento con ella y-…

—Al parecer le importa poco, y cito: “Demándame, ya nos veremos en la corte y éste no es mi primer rodeo”, y entonces me quedé sin palabras y con la mente en blanco. Te juro que no sé qué hacer. Josephine por supuesto que no puede pagar por una renta extra porque necesita mudarse cuanto antes, rentar en Dresden y dejar un depósito, y Lorie… Bueno, cuando pasé por el piso a la hora del almuerzo la encontré a ella y a su novio empacando sus pertenencias. Así que me dejan en la estacada y con un lío gordo.

—Bianca… —Soltando la cuchara, Gustav se giró y la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. Sólo entonces descubrió que su novia lloraba y apenas podía mantenerse en una pieza.

—Estoy tan asustada… Ni siquiera he hablado con mis padres al respecto. Y odiaría tener que volver a vivir bajo su techo, pero por más que saco cuentas y reviso mi cuenta de ahorros no me alcanza —dijo con la voz enronquecida—. Mi única opción viable ahora mismo es mudarme, pero será difícil encontrar algo decente en tan poco tiempo, y con el depósito, la renta y el costo de la mudanza me quedaré en ceros hasta el día de pago-…

—Ven a vivir conmigo —dijo Gustav en un estado de compasión absoluta en la que mandó sus pros y contras por la ventana y decidió usando todo menos el raciocinio.

Bianca calló, y tras treinta segundos que le tomó procesar la información, alzó el rostro y miró a Gustav directo a los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué has dicho?

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —Dije… que… vengas a vivir aquí, conmigo.

—¿Mudarme aquí?

—Sí.

Gustav abrió la boca para especificarle que podía cederle con gusto el cuarto de invitados para que ella no sintiera la presión de  dar ese gran paso como pareja cuando apenas tenían cuatro meses juntos, pero entonces Bianca soltó un chillido agudo que por poco lo dejó sordo.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

Inseguro acerca de si su propuesta había sido recibida de buena o mala manera, Gustav apenas atinó a mover los labios en su ‘sí’ silencioso, y eso bastó para que Bianca olvidara su tristeza de antes y se lanzara a sus brazos con una pierna en torno a su cadera y dando saltitos en el pie que todavía mantenía en el piso.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Dios santo! ¡Joderrr!

—Uhhh…

—No lo puedo creer, soy tan feliz, ¡Gustav! —Le chilló Bianca cerca del oído, y el baterista apenas si atinó a sujetarla por la cintura y tirar de ella hacia atrás.

—Ok.

—Hay tanto por hacer —murmuró para sí Bianca en su estupor—. Porque tengo toneladas de ropa, y muebles, y antes tengo que avisarle a mis padre y… ¡Esto es un gran paso! Sé que es pronto, pero el que hayas sido tú el que lo ofreciera es… ¡Increíble! Te amo, oh —entrelazó Bianca sus manos en la nuca de Gustav y lo besó en los labios—. Te amo, Gustav Schäfer.

Anonadado, éste se quedó quieto, con los ojos grandes y confundidos de cómo había llegado a ese punto de su existencia, pero a la vez… para nada molesto. La idea de él y Bianca compartiendo techo (una vez que pasó el pánico inicial) le provocó un chispazo de calor en el pecho, y poco a poco en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

—Verás que no te arrepentirás de esto —prometió Bianca, y Gustav asintió.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos sabía cuán equivocados estaban.

 

En las prisas de la mudanza, desempacar, reacomodar muebles, limpiar a fondo el viejo departamento de Bianca para entregárselo prístino a la casera y después limpiar el piso de Gustav para empezar con la selección de qué se quedaba y qué se iba en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas que iban a vivir juntos, Gustav justificó su tardanza en notificarle la noticia a Georgie, pero una vez que terminaron y que por fin el departamento quedó listo, no le quedó de otra más que sujetarse los huevos con una mano, y con la otra comunicarle la noticia a Georgie.

“Bianca se ha mudado conmigo.”

“Felicidades. Por cierto, ¿recibiste el correo de los gemelos? La semana entrante estarán en la ciudad, y al parecer sólo por cinco días, así que los contratos tienen que quedar para entonces?”

La falta de una reacción por parte de Georgie sacudió a Gustav hasta la médula, y molesto por ello se lo hizo saber.

“Sí, más tarde lo leo. ¿Cómo que es que esa es toda tu reacción? Por si no lo entendiste, Bianca trajo sus cosas a mi piso y se va a quedar. Permanentemente.”

La respuesta de Georgie tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo fue larga.

“¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? Puedo lanzar confeti y globos al aire, pero eso tú no lo verías desde Magdeburg hasta Hamburg. Me alegro por ustedes, en serio. ¿Era eso lo que querías confirmar de mí? Además, no es como si fuera a sorprenderme considerando cuántos días a la semana se queda ella a dormir. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, que Bianca pasaba más días en tu piso que en el suyo. ¡Bien por ustedes!”

Frunciendo el ceño, Gustav hesitó antes de escribir su siguiente mensaje.

“Georgie, ¿tú ya vives con Henning?”

La pregunta, aunque salida del aire, no era de maquinación reciente en la mente de Gustav. De semanas atrás venía el sospechando que así era, puesto que él continuaba yendo regularmente al departamento de Georgie para atender sus plantas y vaciar el buzón, entre otros quehaceres, y cada vez notaba menos señales de que Georgie había pasado por ahí.

Después de Navidad cuando la bajista durmió en su cama, Gustav se había tomado como propia la labor de lavar las sábanas donde ella y Henning habían dormido, y desde entonces no había vuelto a captar en las almohadas en perfume de su cabello. El mismo caso aplicaba para platos limpios en el escurridor, o cambios en el perchero de entrada o en su alcoba. Cuando el correo que él guardaba en una cesta sobre la mesa de la cocina se empezó a apilar no le quedó duda alguna de que Georgie había roto su récord personal y tenía más de un mes sin poner un pie en Magdeburg, y aquel dato no hizo sino provocarle angustia.

“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?”, le rebatió Georgie como contestación.

“Tan sólo pensaba que era extraño el que no hubieras vuelto a Magdeburg en el último mes.”

“Ya. Es que no vi la necesidad así que no lo hice.”

Atento a la sutileza con la que Georgie había eludido explicar si vivía o no con Henning de tiempo completo, Gustav resolvió no insistir. Al fin y al cabo, Georgie podía pasarse los siguientes seis meses en Hamburg si le venía en gana, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que mantenía un piso en Magdeburg con todas sus pertenencias, y que si quería, al menor capricho de su voluntad podía manejar las tres horas de camino y volver.

A ello se aferraba Gustav, y cabizbajo apagó su teléfono.

 

Los gemelos volvieron de su exilio a inicios de la segunda semana de febrero, a tiempo para presenciar una nevada de épicas proporciones que inmovilizó la ciudad y congeló la mayoría de las tuberías, y se hospedaron en un hotel que quedaba lejos tanto del piso de Georgie como el de Gustav, así que ellos dos acordaron pasar el uno por el otro y reunirse con aquel par en el restaurante del hotel donde de antemano les habían prometido privacidad para su encuentro.

Durante el trayecto poco hablaron Gustav y Georgie, si acaso del clima, y lamentándose de las reparaciones que tendrían que soportar apenas volvieran a subir las temperaturas y las fugas de agua se manifestaran. De menciones de la banda ninguna, y mucho menos de lo que les esperaba una vez estuvieran reunidos los cuatro, porque o bien podían fundirse en un abrazo que lo perdonara todo, como tirarse con las sillas y acabar con labios morados y brazos rotos tras una pelea de épicas proporciones. Entre ellos cuatro, todo era posible.

—No parece que vaya a dejar de nevar pronto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Georgie con la mirada en las nubes oscuras que mantenían el cielo obstruido.

—Lo dudo. Anunciaron por televisión que más tarde caerían otros treinta centímetros.

—Vaya…

—¿Pasa algo?

—Le prometí a Henning que si era posible hacer las negociaciones por Skype volvería a Hamburg hoy mismo. Creo que no será posible…

Luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba en manifestarse en su rostro, Gustav continuó conduciendo con deliberada lentitud y disfrutando de los minutos extras que tenía con Georgie en el interior del vehículo, disfrutando de la música suave de Yann Tiersen y la calefacción que les mantenía a una temperatura agradable a pesar de que afuera reinba el frío.

Un pitido en el abrigo de Georgie la obligó a sacar su móvil y a leer en las notificaciones que los gemelos, pero en concreto Bill, morían de hambre, y planeaban hacer su orden ya.

—Quieren saber qué pediremos para que las cuatro platos lleguen al mismo tiempo —dijo Georgie, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea, ¿no? No tengo ningún antojo en específico. Tomaré lo mismo que tú.

—¿Filete de res, papa asada y ensalada está bien? —Corroboró Georgie.

—Perfecto para mí.

—Ok.

Con la punta de la lengua tocándole el labio superior, Georgie redactó el mensaje y después apagó la pantalla. Un segundo mensaje entrante casi instantáneo la hizo volver a revisar, pero a diferencia de antes, su molestia fue patente cuando ignoró a quienquiera que le hubiera escrito.

—¿Qué? ¿Bill no está contento con que comamos carne en su presencia y quiere que cambiemos la orden?

—Nah —masculló Georgie, jugueteando con uno de los botones de su abrigo—. Es Henning.

—Ah. —Indeciso si preguntar por qué, Gustav igual lo descubrió cuando Georgie continuó hablando.

—No está contento con mi decisión de quedarme. Le da igual el clima. Dice que si ya manejé con una tormenta peor en Navidad para venir a Magdeburg, igual podría hacerlo para regresar a Hamburg.

—Imbecil —gruñó Gustav entre dientes.

—Es sólo que… —Georgie chasqueó la lengua—. Te va a parecer una soberana estupidez.

—Ponme a prueba.

—Henning está celoso.

—¿De mí?

—Más bien de Tom… —Ahogando una risotada, Gustav aprovechó que acababan de llegar a una luz en roja para mirar a Georgie y comprobar que no estaba bromeando.

—¿De Tom, nuestro Tom? ¿Tom Kaulitz, hermano gemelo de Bill Kaulitz?

—El mismo que viste y calza en tres tallas más grandes de lo necesario, ese Tom, ajá —corroboró Georgie con un ataque de risa idéntico al que Gustav intentaba por todos los medios contener—. Por accidente leyó un correo que Tom me envió días atrás, ya sabes como es, lleno de obscenidades y chistes subidos de tono acerca de tetas y culos.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Bueno… Hablaba a detalles de mis tetas y mi culo —confesó Georgie tras hacerse la remolona unos segundos—. Para nada demasiado soez, sólo… insinuante. Tú entiendes bien a que me refiero.

—Seh… —Y era cierto, porque a pesar de los celos que algunas veces a él también le acometieron cuando Tom se pasaba de plasta con Georgie, Gustav sabía bien que el mayor de los gemelos era pura fanfarria y nada de acción.

—Pero Henning no. Y se ha molestado. Así de sopetón me preguntó antes de salir si entre Tom y yo alguna vez hubo algo y…

—¿Te moriste de la risa?

—No, pero casi.

Y al unísono compartieron una buena carcajada a expensas de Tom y de Henning, que la sola idea de que el segundo tuviera celos del primero era ridícula. Más a ojos de Gustav, que era consciente de cuán enamorado estaba Tom de su gemelo como para ser considerado siquiera una amenaza real para Georgie.

—Qué locura, en serio —murmuró limpiándose las pestañas inferiores, puesto que de tanto reírse un poco de humedad se le había escapado.

Con un mejor ánimo una vez que aquella broma salió a la luz, Georgie se liberó con Gustav y le habló de Henning de una manera diferente a como lo había hecho antes.

—Cuando le comenté que Bianca y tú se habían ido a vivir juntos oficialmente, me señaló que él y yo tenemos exactamente el mismo tiempo juntos y que yo me niego a dejar Magdeburg atrás. Fue motivo de pelea —agregó con acritud y los labios fruncidos en un puchero—. Y lo que me enoja es que no tiene un argumento válido para retenerme allá, salvo que así quiere que sea, y punto.

—¿Pero no has considerado mudarte? Hamburg no está tan mal —dijo Gustav buscando un tono neutro que no delatara su ansiedad, y al parecer funcionó, porque Georgie le contestó sin pausa alguna.

—Ya, pero no es mi ciudad. Allá no conozco a nadie. Aquí al menos te tengo a ti, a Franny, y a otras amistades, pero en Hamburg no me retiene nada salvo Henning, y sólo Henning. Y admito que la paso bien en Hamburg, pero no todo el tiempo… Salir a cenar con los colegas de Henning o a tomar tragos no es lo mismo. Me hace sentir fuera de lugar, y a ratos en el mal sentido… Y bueno —buscó matizar su último comentario—. Mudarme sería una joda total. Así que no, prefiero tener mi departamento aquí e ir y venir a mi antojo. Si a Henning no le gusta, por mí puede meterse su opinión en el-…

—Hemos llegado —dijo Gustav, y Georgie suspiró aliviada por el cambio de tema.

—Genial. Ahora busquemos a Bill y a Tom y terminemos con esto.

 

Resultó que en el lobby del hotel ya había un empleado esperando por ellos, y que apenas reconocerlos los llamó por su nombre “Señora Listing, Señor Schäfer” y se ofreció a acompañarlos al restaurante-bar en donde los gemelos aguardaban por ellos,”permítanme ser su guía.”

Gustav y Georgie le siguieron de cerca a través de un largo corredor decorado con cuadros de buen gusto y paredes con molduras de lujo. Al tratarse de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, su asombro fue en aumento conforme el empleado hacía alguna pausa para señalar un jarrón o una escultura y discretamente mencionar el precio como de pasada por si estaban interesados en adquirirlo, casi siempre arriba de las cinco cifras en euro.

—Los señores Kaulitz esperan por ustedes en la barra —dijo el empleado apenas llegaron a una puerta doble, y empujando para cederles el paso, entró primero Georgie y después Gustav.

—Ok, me gusta —murmuró Georgie apenas cruzaron el umbral y entraron a un mundo diferente.

En contraste al corredor que estaba iluminado con implacable luz blanca que resaltaba cada hilo de relieve en la alfombra, el bar-restaurante que ostentaba el nombre de “PENDIENTE” y relucía encima de la barra del bar con una marquesina en luces de neón, en cambio tenía un ambiente íntimo y relajado que incitada al confort y al relax.

—Allá están ellos —reconoció Gustav en el acto a sus amigos, incluso a pesar de los cambios operados recientemente en ellos, puesto que no sólo se habían dejado crecer un poco el vello facial como parte de su nuevo look, sino que en meses recientes Bill se había teñido su sempiterno cabello negro azabache en un tono rubio platinado, y lo presumía con un peinado en donde lo llevaba de punto y resaltaba entre los pocos comensales que les acompañaban.

Al verlos a ellos, los gemelos levantaron cada uno una mano al aire, y fue la señal que bastó para guiar a Gustav y a Georgie con pasos seguros en su dirección.

—Ya pensábamos que no llegarían —dijo Bill como saludo inicial, poniéndose en pie, y muy por fuera de su carácter habitual, abrazando a Georgie y besándola en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

—Bill moría de hambre, así que cinco minutos más y no habría esperado por ustedes para pedir que trajeran la comida —dijo Tom, que igual que su gemelo, rodeó a Georgie con ambos brazos y besó el otro lado de su rostro.

El gesto, que no pasó desapercibido para Gustav, lo obligó a preguntar: —¿Y ustedes dos qué se traen con Georgie?

—Es un chiste privado —agregó Georgie—. Y bueno, ¿pasamos a ocupar una mesa?

Moviendo sus tragos de la barra a una mesa cercana, los gemelos se sonrieron entre sí con Georgie y soltaron un comentario peculiar a más no poder.

—Si fue en septiembre y ahora es febrero, eso daría casi cinco meses —dijo Bill, y lo corboró con su gemelo—. ¿Te imaginas, Tomi?

—Ya estaría en pánico si así fuera —respondió éste, removiendo los contenidos de su ron con cola usando la pajilla para ese fin—. Y junio me parecería a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Un bebé géminis —murmuró Bill para sí—. El signo de los gemelos… de gemelos… ¿Y puedes imaginar si fueran gemelos? Uno de cada uno.

—Idiotas —les recriminó Georgie con un siseo.

Gustav en cambio arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. —Ok, que no soy ese tipo distraído que las fans creen a pies juntillas que soy. ¿Del bebé de quién están hablando? ¿Y porqué tendrían que ser ustedes los padres de gemelos?

—Vaya, Gus —dijo Bill—, eres más sagaz de lo que te daba crédito.

—No les hagas caso —intervino Georgie—. Es una tontería sin sentido.

—Pues me gustaría escucharla —insistió Gustav, que detestaba quedar de lado cuando eran ellos tres los que compartían bromas privadas y a él lo apartaban.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Tom, y con una naturalidad que parecía ser parte de su sistema orgánico, Gustav procedió a explicarle una historia rebuscada de cómo, por alguna razón, habían bromeado de que durante la estancia de Georgie en Los Ángeles para su cumpleaños el año pasado habían transcurrido ya bastantes meses sin que la bajista aceptara una segunda invitación. Que esos cinco meses que se contaban eran muchos, y para dejar claro su valor, Bill había mencionado que si se tratara de un embarazo, ya estarían más allá de la mitad. De ahí que hablaran de un parto en junio cuando se cumplieran los nueve meses de aquella visita, y que por caer en junio fuera por tecnicismos del signo de géminis.

—Una cosa llevo a la otra con estos dos —dijo Georgie—. Y ahora resulta que es su chiste favorito sin importarles que a mí no me haga ni una pizca de gracia.

—Georgie se resiste a ser la madre de nuestros hijos imaginarios —le chinchó Bill a la bajista—, que si por licencia literaria se nos permite, uno sería de Tom y otro mío, para estar equilibrados.

—No, ni lo piensen, par de estúpidos —refunfuñó Gustav, que antes muerto que permitir que Georgie fuera la madre de los hijos hipotéticos de Tom y Bill.

Por supuesto, a desconocimiento suyo la enredosa historia con la que habían aplacado sus sospechas no era más que puro nerviosismo por parte de ellos tres por aquello que habían hecho en Las Vegas, y que durante un mes después de ocurrido, obligó a Georgie a tomarse una prueba de embarazo casera y enviarles a ellos dos una fotografía del resultado negativo para que estuvieran tan en paz como lo estaba ahora ella. Ahí donde Georgie había estado indiferente de las posibles consecuencias porque en el avión de regreso había tenido su periodo, y después a las cuatro semanas otro, confirmando que no estaba embarazada por el desliz que habían cometido entre tres, ni Tom ni Bill habían respirado tranquilos hasta que Georgie los amenazó con un golpe si la seguían molestando, y sus miedos se habían evaporado por completo cuando al verla por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo comprobaron que seguía con la misma figura de siempre y el vientre más plano que nunca.

Pero por supuesto, nada de eso sabía Gustav, y para aplacar sus recelos había que inventarle cualquier historia boba, que entre más inverosímil resultaba para el ser humano promedio, cuando estaban los Kaulitz de involucrados, más era mejor que menos. Lo que traducido a lenguaje común era: Cuanto más rebuscada fuera la explicación que involucrara a Bill y a Tom, más fácil sería de creer, y esa era la verdad irrefutable.

Mientras todavía tanteaban terreno sin explorar de sus personalidades y relaciones entre sí, que no en vano era su primera reunión en mucho tiempo en donde ninguno estaba peleado o en malos términos con otro, una mesera apareció por su mesa para entregarles los platillos que de antemano habían ordenao para la su estancia en el bar-restaurant, y tras pedirle un par de bebidas y aliño para su ensalada en el caso de Georgie, pronto quedaron ellos cuatro sin interrupciones a la vista y listos para hablar del futuro de la banda.

—Pero no antes de comer —pidió Gustav, que apenas ver el bistec de una pulgada de grosor que exudaba vapores deliciosos cerca de su nariz, marcó como requerimiento una tregua.

Así que hincando diente y con una charla de sobremesa igual a otras tantas en el pasado antes de su gran debácle como banda, fue como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido entre ellos. A ojos de terceros, eran sólo un grupo de cuatro que conversaba animadamente y hacía más ruido del habitual para un establecimiento como ese, pero que a la vez no resultaba molesto porque la dinámica entre ellos era de una sincronía absoluta, propia de amigos cercanos que desde siempre lo fueron. Incluso para ellos era como si el último año no hubiera existido, como si la separación por la que hubieran pasado no les afectara, y como si el volver a empezar tras un borrón y cuenta nueva después de los malos términos en los que se habían separado la última vez que estuvieron juntos (no en junio cuando tocaron en Japón, sino meses atrás, cuando Georgie se negó a firmar contratos y con eso sentenció el futuro de la banda) fuera una acción tan fácil como sólo decirla y llevarla a cabo.

No hizo falta ni decir ‘lo siento’, muchos menos pedir disculpas, porque en lo que respectó a ellos cuatro, estaban bien, el pasado en el pasado, y el futuro… El futuro ante ellos brillante como nunca.

 

Los cinco días que los gemelos planeaban quedarse inicialmente se convirtieron en una semana, y ello implicó para Georgie alargar su estancia en Magdeburg a pesar de las quejas que Henning expresó al respecto. A su favor tenía Georgie que sino hasta lunes tendría el abogado los contratos listos para firmarse, y los gemelos se marcharían el martes, en su octavo día de visita en Alemania, pero de poco le sirvió como razonamiento porque entonces Henning le dijo que sequedad que revisara el calendario y después finalizó la llamada.

—Oh, ya veo…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Gustav, que había escuchado partes de la conversación que Georgie mantuvo con Henning mientras los dos fumaban en el balcón de la suite de los gemelos mientras estos terminaban de alistarse para salir los cuatro a cenar.

—Este martes es día de San Valentín —dijo Georgie con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera lo recordé…

La vista de Gustav se desenfocó, y el baterista empezó a contar con los dedos los días, hasta dar con que el martes en efecto era catorce, y por tratarse de febrero, entonces no un catorce cualquiera.

—Joder…

—¿Qué? ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Pues sí…

—Vaya que no se nos da bien esto del romanticismo y las fechas especiales, ¿eh?

—Eso parece…

«Y eso explica por qué Bianca mencionó de pasada que tenía una sorpresa para mí ese martes», rememoró Gustav un comentario que pescó en el aire mientras se metía las llaves al bolsillo y se cercioraba de llevar consigo su móvil en el otro. Con las prisas porque iba tarde y había quedado de pasar por Georgie para ir juntos con Bill y Tom, apenas si había prestado atención a Bianca, quien en la puerta se aseguró de besarlo y soltar ese mensaje críptico que en su momento desechó con desinterés, y que bajo una nueva luz lo ponía en aprietos por no haber hecho planes.

—Bueno, al menos para entonces todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad. El vuelo de Tom y Bill sale temprano en la mañana, y si preparo mis maletas el día anterior podré salir antes de mediodía y llegar a Hamburg antes de que se oculte el sol. Eso si el clima es propicio…

Al decirlo, los dos experimentaron un estremecimiento por el frío que permanecía y se intensificaba por culpa de un frente helado proveniente de Rusia. En el noticiero no se hablaba de otra cosa más que estadísticas de cómo ese había sido un invierno cruento como pocos, y entre que se hacía mención de cómo eso se debía al cambio climático y era anormal, a la vez se recalcaba que a cambio en verano tendrían temperaturas que superarían récords de años pasados. Gustav no quería ni imaginarse la clase de facturas que recibiría al final de cada temporada, que de momento la de calefacción estaba por las nubes, y para verano planeaba instalar por lo menos una unidad de refrigeración en su habitación para dormir en santa paz y no tener que lidiar con una ventana abierta por donde se colara aire caliente y mosquitos.

—Y… ¿Tienes planes con Bianca para este día de San Valentín? —Sondeó Georgie a Gustav, actuando indiferente con su cigarrillo entre los labios y pegada al muro del edificio, a diferencia de Gustav que apoyaba la espalda a la barandilla.

—No. Bianca es quien _tiene_ planes conmigo para esa fecha. Al menos eso es lo que entendí de cuando nos despedimos…

—Debes de comprarle por lo menos flores y chocolates. Es la tradición.

—No le gusta el chocolate —dijo Gustav, y Georgie se llevó la mano libre al pecho, exagerando la ofensa que aquel hecho le ocasionaba.

—¡No!

—Sí —sonrió Gustav—. Y yo tuve tu misma reacción cuando me lo dijo. Claro que antes debí de preguntárselo, en lugar de sólo aparecerme por su departamento con tampones y una caja de chocolates rellenos de licor. Pensé que lo tomaría como un detalle, y a cambio casi me arrancó la cabeza del enojo por no conocerla lo suficiente. Pf —encogió un hombro—. Mi error consistió en actuar con ella como lo habría hecho contigo, y me falló.

—Aprenderás con el tiempo a no confundirla conmigo, estoy segura —dijo Georgie con un tono de nostalgia casi palpable—. Tú eres de esa clase de chico… Hombre, que se preocupa por los demás y es sincero en su interés.

Frunciendo el ceño, a Gustav no le pasó por alto que él era un chico a ojos de Georgie, y que a pesar de la corrección y de su edad, ese era el concepto que ella tenía de él. Tan ineludible como que siempre le sería mayor por un año, cinco meses y ocho días precisos, a diferencia de Henning, que ya había cumplido treinta años el pasado diciembre y por lo tanto estaba en una categoría diferente a la suya.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta corrediza, y salió Tom con un cigarrillo en labios y haciendo de todo para que el viento no le apagara la flama del mechero pero sin éxito.

—Con un demonio… —Rezongó, y Georgie le tiró de la manga de su chaqueta.

Curioso, Gustav observó cómo Tom pegaba la punta de su cigarrillo al de Georgie y aspiraba hasta que logró encenderlo. Algo en su apostura le llamó la atención, y ya fuera por celos que él mismo había sentido en el pasado o que Henning había vuelto a implantar una idea recurrente en su consciente, a Gustav le pareció que Tom y Georgie actuaban de manera diferente a antes, más familiares y compenetrados… El mismo panorama había catalogado para Bill la tarde anterior cuando éste y Georgie ocuparon los asientos traseros de su automóvil (los dos habían bebido más que él y Tom), y en la penumbra se acurrucaron uno sobre el otro de maneras que sólo entre una pareja habría sido apropiado.

Gustav sabía que todos ellos eran cercanos, que después de todo recorrer Alemania en autobús juntos por varios meses consecutivos no era en vano, pero aun así… Había algo que él no lograba identificar y que ponía en alerta sus alarmas internas.

—Bill sigue sin decidirse por un par de zapatos —dijo Tom, que ajeno a la línea de pensamiento de Gustav, se había colocado hombro con hombro al lado de Georgie y fumaba—, así que esperemos no perder la reservación por su culpa.

—LA ha hecho mella en su puntualidad alemana, ¿eh?

—Eso es porque-…

Ignorando el diálogo en que Georgie y Tom se enfrascaron a propósito de Bill, Gustav se sirvió de un artículo que había leído semanas atrás en la sala de espera del dentista y que versaba de lenguaje corporal y comunicación secreta a través de las acciones. Mientras una muela del juicio le taladraba el lado izquierdo de la quijada, Gustav no había hecho sino hojear la revista sin mucho interés a la espera de que lo atendiera su médico, pero a la vuelta de casi un mes, recordaba con asombrosa facilidad un apartado que iba por el rollo de ‘¿cómo saber si alguien coquetea contigo?’, y entre las señales incluía precisamente tocarse el cabello (o como en el caso de Tom, juguetear con un mechón que la caía a Georgie por la mejilla), humedecerse los labios (y de paso mordisquearse cierto piercing en la esquina del inferior), y y la distancia que mantenían al hablar (Tom tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Georgie), que en suma le provocaron a Gustav un repentino malestar que le obligó a intensificar su ceño fruncido y torcer la boca en una mueca.

—¿Tanto me tardé? —Los interrumpió Bill, que apareció frente a ellos vestido como para ir a una entrega de premios, no a una cena con sus amigos de toda la vida—. Que Gustav tiene cara de que le urge comer media vaca antes de volver a ser feliz.

—Eso es por tu culpa —le recriminó Tom, y lanzando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo por el balcón, entró de vuelta al cuarto de hotel para seguir discutiendo con su gemelo, dejando así atrás a Gustav y a Georgie, a los que sólo les quedaba una última calada y planeaban disfrutarla.

—Reconozco esa mirada… —Comentó Georgie con lentitud—. Y no tiene nada que ver con tu estómago, ¿no es así?

Inhalando hondo, Gustav se confesó. — _Odio_ cuando Tom hace eso contigo.

—¿Uh?

—Cuando actúa como si fueras su novia de toda la vida, y te toca, se ríe contigo, y busca cualquier pretexto para, no sé… —«Refregarme que son esa clase de amigos, mientras que tú y yo no…»

Irritado consigo mismo por su falta de control, Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y murmuró una disculpa que sólo sentía a medias.

—Gus…

—Olvídalo. Soy un insoportable, no estoy en mi mejor momento. Tal vez debería irme a casa y no ser un aguafiestas para los demás.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Volvió a aparecer Bill de la nada, listo a apresurarlos para salir, y encontrándose con que quizá sus planes para esa noche se habían ido por el desagüe—. ¿Es porque me tardé en arreglarme? ¡Pero si ya estoy listo! ¡Me tomó una hora confeccionar este look! No me hagas desperdiciarlo.

—No todo tiene que ser acerca de ti, Bill —ladró Gustav de vuelta, y al instante se arrepintió cuando el brillo en los ojos del menor de los gemelos se apagó por completo—. Mierda.

Entrando al cuarto en dos zancadas, Gustav buscó salir por la puerta y huir vía escaleras si es que el ascensor no estaba disponible. Y así habría de cumplir su objetivo de no ser porque Georgie fue más rápida que él, y antes de que pudiera posar su mano sobre la manija, ella ya lo tenía sujeto por el brazo.

—Basta, Gusti…

Fue aquel ‘Gusti’ el que vino a desmoronar sus defensas externas, y Gustav tembló cuando la mano de Georgie recorrió su antebrazo hasta bajar a su muñeca y después entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Es que tengo que comprarte a ti chocolates con licor y tampones? —Bromeó ella a un volumen que les permitió mantener la broma en privado, y a pesar de lo singular de aquella situación, hizo a Gustav sonreír.

—Uhm, tal vez…

—Entonces en marcha. El vino de esta noche corre por mi cuenta.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Pidió Tom, que indiferente a aquella minicrisis se estaba acomodando la chaqueta que vestiría en el exterior.

Georgie corroboró con Gustav con un apretón de su mano, y éste correspondió con otro igual.

—Sí —dijo Gustav—, estamos listos.

 

Porque lo correcto era presentarla como su novia, pero sobre todo porque Bianca insistió en que fuera bajo sus condiciones, Gustav se vio forzado a invitar a los Kaulitz, y de paso a Georgie, el lunes a su piso a desayunar, puesto que Bianca se había tomado específicamente ese día libre para prepararles una comida digna de restaurante en cuestión de calidad, bajo el pretexto de pasar un rato agradable, conocerse, y además ponerle un rostro a esas personas de las que tanto le había hablado Gustav.

Acordando reunirse a las diez en consideración a los gemelos que odiaban madrugar, Gustav se levantó una hora antes de lo acostumbrado y se ocupó de ayudar a Bianca en la cocina, a la vez que su nervios lo traían de aquí para allá esponjando los cojines de los sillones y consultando el reloj como obseso.

—Oye, que son tus amigos, no los míos; yo debería ser la que se estuviera comiendo las uñas por los nervios, no tú —comentó Bianca a la tercera ocasión en que Gustav revisó la hora y ella lo comparó con el conejo de la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Es… Uhm, olvídalo —se excusó él, que para la ocasión estrenaba pantalones y camiseta nuevos.

—Olvídalo _tú_ —le bromeó Bianca mientras batía la mezcla de los waffles en la búsqueda del punto de viscosidad perfecto para hacer piezas crujientes a la vez que húmedas—. Me gusta conocer estas nuevas facetas tuyas.

—Ya me has visto nervioso antes.

—Pero no como ahora, y es casi lindo —sentenció Bianca con una sonrisa enigmática, y Gustav tuvo que conformarse con eso.

Como de antemano habían acordado el cooperar para que su desayuno fuera excelente en todos los sentidos, cuando Georgie llegó a las diez en punto traía consigo un cartón de leche y otro de jugo de naranja natural que le entregó a Bianca apenas puso un pie dentro del piso.

Atento al modo en que Georgie recorría las habitaciones con los ojos, Gustav adivinó sin problemas que la bajista apreciaba la transformación ocurrida en su departamento, que había pasado de parecer parte de un catálogo con muebles de buen gusto y limpieza impecable pero inhabitado, a cuadros colgando de los muros y pequeños objetos que delataban la presencia inequívoca de inquilinos. A la par que examinaba estos cambios, Georgie luchaba por mantener una expresión neutra sin mayor resultado que mantener los músculos faciales tensos y y la tan temida pregunta por parte de Bianca de si se encontraba bien.

—Oh, claro —desechó Georgie la posibilidad de que no fuera así—. Pasa que esta mañana medí mal mis tiempos y no alcancé a fumarme mi primer cigarrillo del día.

Bianca arrugó la nariz. —Los cuatro de ustedes fuman, ¿no es así?

—Unos más que otros —respondió Georgie—. Si crees que Gustav es una chimenea, entonces tienes que conocer a Bill. Él fuma una cajetilla completa al día, y sería más de no ser porque Tom lo regaña por el daño que le hace a su garganta pero en especial a su voz.

—Honestamente sigo sin comprender ese vicio —dijo Bianca, que para entonces ya había terminado con la masa y estaba afanada frente a la wafflera—, pero es decisión de cada quien, supongo.

—O sea que Bianca me deja fumar en mi piso siempre y cuando lo haga afuera en la terraza —tradujo Gustav, y la propia Bianca agregó con un comentario que, inocente en apariencia, provocó una mala reacción en él y Georgie.

—Eso, y que antes de besarme al menos se coma un dulce de menta. No hay nada peor que el aliento a cigarrillo, en serio.

La mandíbula de Georgie se tensó, y su aporte a la plática salió con esa misma tirantez. —Ya, es lo mismo que dice Henning. Desventajas de salir con alguien que no comparte tus gustos como es debido.

—Vicios —corrigió Bianca, y Gustav supo en el acto que tenía que intervenir porque Georgie entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó a la espalda de ésta una mirada con tal intensidad que de haberse tratado de balas, Bianca ya habría caído desplomada, abatida por una ráfaga de metralla.

—So… —Buscando cómo romper la tensión, Gustav le ofreció a Georgie la posibilidad de salir con él a la terraza para fumarse un buen merecido cigarrillo que a los dos les caería de mil maravillas, pero la bajista negó categóricamente, y en cambio hizo una petición más del tipo personal.

—¿Crees que podría escucharte tocar la batería?

—Suerte con eso —intervino Bianca—, que Gustav es bastante reservado al respecto, y cierra con llave su estudio. Ni siquiera yo lo he escuchado en seis meses que tengo de conocerlo.

Para sorpresa de Bianca, la contestación de Gustav remarcó las diferencias entre ella y Georgie.

—Seguro. ¿Ahora o…?

El timbre interrumpió a Gustav, y al ir éste a corroborar en el interfón de quiénes se trataba, tecleó la clave de acceso que les permitía la entrada al edificio. Antes de dos minutos ya estaban los gemelos en su piso, y altos como eran, se impusieron ante Bianca, quien apenas atinó a lavarse las manos para eliminar cualquier rastro de masa de sus dedos y después intercambiar saludos con estos.

—Este es Bill, y este Tom —los señaló Gustav por turnos, y en ningún momento le pasó por alto que las mejillas de Bianca relucían de un intenso tono carmesí que contrastaba con su rostr pálido.

Más encantador que su gemelo, Bill fue quien se encargó de las formalidades al preguntar cómo se habían conocio ella y Gustav, cuánto tiempo tenían juntos, y después cuando Bianca les reveló que vivían bajo el mismo techo, felicitarlos por dar ese gran paso.

—Oh, y casi lo olvido —les entregó una bolsa de supermercado que adentro tenía tres tarros de mermelada de diferentes sabores y uno de miel de abeja.

—Muchas gracias. Gus, ¿puedes ayudarme con los platos y los cubiertos? —Puso Bianca en movimiento al baterista, y mientras los gemelos ocupaban sus asientos en la mesa del comedor, Gustav se encargó de ser el perfecto anfitrión que sus amigos para nada esperaban de él, pero sí su novia.

Y para mal disimulada irritación de ésta última, Georgie se ofreció a ayudar, y sin necesidad de preguntar en dónde se encontraban los vasos primero y después las servilletas, fue que auxilió a Gustav a la hora de poner a punto la mesa y sentarse todos a comer.

—Es increíble que supueras dónde estaba todo en esa cocina. A mí me tardó semanas en memorizarlo —dijo Bianca mientras ya todos estaban sentados y les servía café a Bill y a Tom, que habían declinado de momento cualquier otra bebida.

—Fueron todos los años de convivencia —mintió Georgie a medias, que sin exagerar había llegado a conocer a sus compañeros de banda y a sus costumbres al derecho y al revés, pero que también había tenido una relación mucho más estrecha con Gustav que con cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo, sus padres incluidos, y conocía las manías de éste por colocar vasos y tazas en alacenas diferentes, y en cambio designar un cajón sin separaciones para todos los cubiertos.

—Ah —musitó Bianca, colocando después en el centro de la mesa un platón repleto de waffles que todavía humeaban de calientes y despedían un delicioso aroma a mantequilla—. Provecho. Espero les guste lo que preparé.

Comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Gustav se concentró en su plato y dejó que fueran los gemelos quienes como de costumbre monopolizaron la conversación y la hicieron sobre sí mismos y la vida que llevaban  en Los Ángeles, con ocasionales preguntas a Bianca que pretendían ser discretas y que más bien iban sobre la línea de lo inapropiado.

—¿Así que menos de un mes, eh? —Cuestionó Bill cuando Bianca les contó que ella y Gustav hacía muy poco que habían decidido mudarse juntos y dar ese gran paso como pareja—. ¿Y no les pareció apresurado? Es decir, ¿cuánto tienen de conocerse? ¿Seis, siete meses?

—Bill, compórtate —le codeó Georgie, que de alguna manera había quedado sentada entre los gemelos cuando por viejas costumbres su lugar había sido al lado de Gustav.

—No, uh —disculpó Bianca su intromisión—. Es cierto… Nos conocimos apenas en las vacaciones de verano y no nos volvimos a reencontrar sino hasta su cumpleaños, pero cuando es amor de verdad lo sientes desde las entrañas. ¿No es así, Gus?

Y acompañando a sus palabras, Bianca entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que Gustav mantenía sobre la mesa.

Al tiempo que Tom frunció el ceño, Bill se atragantó con un trozo de waffle que tenía en la boca, pero siendo Georgie quien tomó la noticia de la peor manera, de sus manos se soltaron los cubiertos y repiquetearon en el plato con estruendo.

—Oh Dios santo —confundió Bianca la situación—. No me digas que encontraste algo malo en la comida. Cuando estaba batiendo la masa se me fue un pequeño trozo de cáscara de huevo, pero pensé que lo había retirado todo. No me digas que es eso.

El labio inferior de Georgie tembló antes de que su dueña pudiera recomponerse del todo. —N-No, para nada. Es sólo que recordé algo de pronto y… me cogió por sorpresa. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Retomando al ambiente tranquilo de antes, de nueva cuenta los gemelos buscaron por todos los medios amortiguar la atmósfera incómoda que reinaba entre ellos y de la cual sólo Bianca no se percatapa que estaban sumidos, y para ello se valieron de viejas anécdotas de cuando estaban de tour por Europa y eran felices y sin preocupaciones.

Mientras tanto Georgie había vuelto a tomar los utensilios y continuó comiendo, pero Gustav no le quitó los ojos de encima, y en vano buscó comunicarle su verdadero sentir, que no era otro más que reafirmarle lo que ella bien sabía… Pero su tozudes para siquiera mirar en su dirección se convirtió en un hecho contundente conforme acabaron con los waffles y la fruta que Bianca tenía en un tazón como acompañante y el desayuno llegó a su fin.

—Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por el desayuno —murmuró Georgie apenas terminó, y con deliberada manifestación consultó la hora en su reloj de pulso—. Vaya, es tarde. Tal vez ya deberíam-…

—¿Es un Cartier? —Preguntó Bill, interrumpiéndola, y sin esperar respuesta la tomó por la muñeca y se acercó más la pieza al rostro—. Oh por Dios…

Abochornada por ser ahora ella quien quedaba al escrutinio de los demás por la relación que tenía con Henning, Georgie amagó el retirar el brazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero Bill se le adelantó.

—¿Cuándo te compraste esto? Es una pieza única del catálogo de lujo. Si mal no recuerdo sólo se fabricaron diez de estos, y valen una fortuna… Y tú no eres del tipo que despilfarra el dinero. Joder, si hasta te horroriza gastar en ingredientes extra para tu hamburguesa, ¿pero a cambio te compras un Cartier? No te entiendo.

—Es un regalo —masculló Georgie, halando de su brazo sin éxito.

—¿De quién? —Preguntó Tom sin malicia, pero martillando con ello un clavo en el ataud de Georgie.

—De Henning —gruñó Gustav, y apretó la mano de Bianca que todavía rodeaba la suya—. Qué generoso de su parte, ¿no creen? Georgie es afortunada de tener a alguien que la quiera así.

—Lo mismo digo —rebatió Georgie con voz almibarada, y ambos se dedicaron una mirada cargada de rencor, que mal disimulaba el dolor que subyacía en el fondo.

—Oye, Gustav —reclamó Tom la atención del baterista con exagerado volumen para no pasar desapercibido—. Uhhh… ¿Y tu batería?

—Bajo llave —respondió Georgie por él, y fue el turno de Gustav de explicarse mejor.

—Hice un cuarto de ensayos aquí. Insonoricé las paredes con hule espuma, así que es casi como mi propia habitación de manicomio, pero hey, así Bianca no tiene cómo quejarse del ruido. Vengan y se los mostraré.

Mientras Bianca se quedaba en la cocina lavando platos y limpiando los restos de su desayuno, Gustav los guió al cuarto que tenía designado como su estudio personal y que en realidad de ello sólo era el rincón donde mantenía un librero con novelas clásicas y un escritorio donde raras veces se sentaba. El resto de la habitación lo ocupada su batería, que en espacio estelar se encontraba situada justo en el centro.

—Has agregado piezas nuevas —dijo Georgie apenas poner un pie dentro, y Gustav asintió.

—He estado practicando otras canciones aparte de las nuestras, y necesitaba un sonido más consistente.

—Entonces el próximo álbum tendrá que ir acorde a tus nuevas habilidades —comentó Bill, que rodeó el set de batería y lo analizó desde todos los ángulos—. Vaya… es una lástima que ni Tom ni Georgie trajeran sus instrumentos. De pronto sentí ganas de tocar alguna de nuestras viejas melodías.

—¿Esas que juraste no volver a cantar ni por un millón de euros? —Le chanceó su gemelo, y Bill le propinó un codazo entre las costillas.

—Idiota.

—Eso lo serás tú.

—Lo mismo, eres mi gemelo. ¿Idénticos, recuerdas?

—No empiecen… —Les previno Georgie, al terminar de rodear el set elevado donde Gustav tenía su batería, se acercó al banquillo metálico con recubrimiento en cuero y lo rozó con un dedo.

—¿Quieres probar? —Sugirió Gustav acercándose a ella, y Georgie asintió.

—No sabía si era mi lugar pedir permiso o… sólo hacerlo.

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta…

Y en efecto así era, que nadie, ni los técnicos de sonido de la banda, habían tenido permiso de sentarse frente a su batería salvo él, y Georgie… La misma Georgie que se acomodó las perneras de sus jeans antes de sentarse con una pierna a cada lado y recibir de Gustav las baquetas.

—Esto promete… —Murmuró Tom, y acabó por ser la señal para que Georgie hiciero crujir sus nudillos, y con dos movimientos rápidos, golpear en sucesión uno de los platillos.

Esperando de ella una demostración de lo que en el pasado le había enseñado como bases y que después Georgie perfeccionó en sus ratos libres, la bajista se detuvo con un brazo en lo alto y el otro encogido contra su abdomen.

—No puedo —masculló con desgana, y se volvió a poner en pie.

—Geo-…

—¿Por qué no permites que Bianca te vea tocar la batería? —Interrumpió Georgie a Gustav, y la pregunta hizo que éste se removiera incómodo.

—Porque-…

—¿Por qué, Gustav? —Preguntó Bianca desde el dintel de la puerta, que había presenciado la escena desde un inicio y se mostraba dolida.

«Mierda», pensó Gustav, que al instante se sintió furioso no por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino por Bianca, que acababa de poner un pie dentro de la habitación y amenazaba con acercarse más.

Como si presintieran el peligro, los gemelos se escabulleron a la menor oportunidad, y arrastraron a Georgie con ellos, avisando mientras salían por la puerta que después cerraron tras de sí que “estarían en la cocina bebiendo café, no se preocupen por nosotros”, y proveyéndoles así a Gustav y a Bianca el tiempo que quisieran para arreglar lo que tuvieran que arreglar, y buen provecho con el aislante de las paredes.

—¿Así que yo no puedo entrar a este cuarto, que por cierto, es la primera vez que pongo un pie aquí dentro, y en cambio Georgie tiene permiso de sentarse frente a tu batería y tocarla como si fuera de su propiedad?

Apretando los dientes, Gustav exhaló. —Sí. Exactamente.

—¡Pero-…!

—Es lo mismo para ella y su bajo. Nadie tiene permiso de tocarlo, ni siquiera los técnicos de sonido pueden sacarlo de su estuche, excepto _yo_ —recalcó con firmeza—, y el sentimiento con mi batería es mutuo: Sólo Georgie tiene mi permiso de sentarse en ese banquillo y tocar mis baquetas.

Bianca aspiró aire y sus fosas nasales se contrajeron. —¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué_? —Le retó Gustav a verbalizar sus inseguridades, y Bianca se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

—Nada.

—Bianca…

—¡No es nada! Déjalo —gruñó, e intensificó el agarre que tenía a la altura de sus codos—. Lo que sea. Ya entendí qué es Georgie para ti y tú para ella.

Gustav palideció de golpe, aterrado por lo que aquella implicación dennotaba. Por todo lo que podía esperar, quizá Bianca ya se había percatado de los sentimientos que todavía albergaba por Georgie, y en su libro eso era motivo de ofensa suficiente para plantarle cara, romper con él, y después golpearlo con una parada en las joyas de la familia.

—No bromeabas cuando decías que era tu mejor amiga, familia por elección, ¿eh?

«Eso y más». —Sí.

—Vale…

A la espera del siguiente movimiento de Bianca, Gustav se sorprendió cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura. Con el rostro hundido en su cuello murmuró un quedo “lo siento”, y así acabó la pelea más corta de la que él tuviera nociones.

De regreso a la cocina, los gemelos ya iban por la mitad de su primera taza de té, mientras que Georgie se había servido un vaso con jugo de naranja y mordisqueaba los restos de media waffle que había quedado.

—Perdón por lo de antes. No quise darles la impresión de que Gustav y yo, uhm, ya saben —se disculpó Bianca, y buscando remediar el traspiés propuso dejarlos a solas para que tuvieran una reunión de banda como era debido, pero tanto Georgie como los gemelos declinaron su oferta.

—Yo debería marcharme. Ahora que ya el contrato está firmado y sellado, puedo por fin volver a Hamburg con Henning.

—Y nosotros dos mejor nos apresuramos a volver al hotel y empacar maletas —dijo Bill, secundado por su gemelo que mencionó algo de los souvenirs que les faltaban por comprar para sus amigos en LA.

—Estaremos en contacto —prometió Tom, que con su gemelo y Georgie a un lado, ya se habían acercado a la puerta principal y se enfudaban en sus abrigos, bufandas y guantes para salir al frío exterior—. En cuanto tengamos la primer maqueta, se las enviaremos a ti y a Georgie para que le den su visto bueno y empecemos a trabajar en serio en el próximo disco.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno —dijo Bill a Bianca—, y fue un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo —se sumó Tom.

—Me marcho yo también, y gracias por todo —salió Georgie primero por la puerta, y en una exhalación Bill y Tom le siguieron, los tres avanzando con rumbo al elevador y montándose en él apenas las puertas automáticas se abrieron.

Consciente de que aquella partida abrupta había tenido que ver con Bianca y la cuasipelea que ambos habían protagonizado, Gustav suspiró cansado y se preguntó cuándo volverían a reunirse los cuatro. Que con un disco en etapa de formación y contratos a los que apenas se les estaba secando la tinta no podía ser mucho tiempo, pero… Había algo, un presentimiento, y también miedo.

—Temo que no les causé la impresión que yo planeaba —musitó Bianca a su lado, y Gustav le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo contra él.

—No sabría decirte…

Y la verdad era que no tenía ni la menor certeza, aunque sí sospechas… y éstas no eran nada halagüeñas.

—Ya tendrás otra oportunidad —dijo por decir, y con ello marcó una profecía tentativa que acabaría por cumplirse. Por esa vez, antes que después.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
